Canción de cuna
by Schahrazada
Summary: [SSHG] Resultado de una tarde lluviosa. Aquí en Costa Rica son muy comunes. Es aburrido no poder salir.
1. Default Chapter

Tenía ganas de escribir. Solo eso.

Como todos saben, ningún personaje me pertenece y escribo solamente por diversión. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

****

**Canción de cuna**

El sonido de un cuerpo pesado al caer al suelo sacó al conserje de sus ocupaciones en el pequeño cuarto de limpieza. Se lanzó corriendo hacia el piso superior, donde el creía haber escuchado el ruido.

-¡Peeves!- rugió furioso. La _Señora Norris_ lo seguía muy de cerca, con sus grandes ojos amarillentos escrutando cada rincón del castillo, como buscando algún signo de incumplimiento de las reglas. Pasaron al lado de una armadura que tenía la lanza un poco mas inclinada de lo usual y se fueron de lo largo.

-¿Se fueron?- preguntó una voz detrás de la estatua.

-Si, ya pasaron. Mejor será que nos vayamos pronto, puede que vuelvan- Contestó otra voz, la cual se escuchaba desde el aula. Salió uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, el cual ostentaba orgullosamente un pequeño tarro con un contenido líquido color verde.

Luego su hermano salió detrás de la armadura, y éste tenía un pequeño frasco con un contenido rosa. Ambos sonrieron.

-Bien, ya solo falta probarlo. ¿A quien le toca esta vez?- Fred sacó una moneda _muggle_ de su bolsillo.

-¿Cara o cruz?-

-Cara- Siempre elegía lo mismo. Fred lanzó la moneda, que rodó en el aire unas cuantas veces antes de caer limpiamente sobre la mano del pelirrojo, anunciando a George Weasley como el perdedor. Éste, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, se encogió de hombros. –Ya me tocaba- murmuró. Apenas habían dado dos pasos cuando una voz helada los sorprendió.

-Pero si son los señores Weasley- Snape había salido de quien sabe donde y los miraba con claras intenciones.

-¡Profesor Snape!- exclamó Fred con una sonrisa -¿Ya lo trasladaron a revisar esta área? Y nosotros que pensábamos no volverlo a ver si no hasta dentro de un buen rato-

-Eso demuestra que hasta nosotros podemos tener errores- le siguió George, sonriendo a su vez.

-¡Silencio!- gruñó Snape. Le molestaba soberanamente la actitud de los hermanos Weasley, y mas últimamente, que, según su opinión, se habían vuelto sumamente desagradables. Inteligencia desperdiciada. Lo reconocía. Eran bastante inteligentes. Pero, en su humilde opinión, no empleaban para bien sus conocimientos. Les señaló el ya tan conocido camino a las mazmorras.

Al llegar a su despacho, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y los miraba suspicazmente, como si intentara leer su mente. Ellos en cambio perdían su vista en las inmensidades del lugar, como quien no quiere la cosa. Si no los conociera, hubiera pensado que cometía un error. Sin embargo, años de bromas le habían dado experiencia. Y le habían enseñado que aquellos rostros siempre escondían algo.

-Vacíen los bolsillos- ordenó. Los gemelos se miraron. Al instante hicieron lo que Snape les pidió, cosa que llevó poco mas de quince minutos. Al terminar había una gran montaña de chunches y cosas al lado de cada gemelo.

-Necesitábamos ponerles un hechizo. No había espacio suficiente- explicó uno de ellos. Severus los ignoró, y comenzó a examinar todo el contenido, sin encontrar algo con que inculparlos. Luego los miró.

-¡_Accio pociones_!.- Al instante los dos tarros salieron disparados en dirección al profesor. Cayeron en sus manos. –Vaya, vaya...- una sonrisa desagradable se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Fred! ¿Cómo pudiste?- gritó George, rojo de la ira.

-¡A mi no me mires! Bien sabes que eres tu quien lo hizo...- se defendió el otro.

A los pocos minutos estaban enfrascados en una buena pelea, hasta que por fin uno de ellos lanzó el primer golpe. Que fue respondido casi al instante.

Snape contemplaba un par de muchachos que estaban en el suelo luchando. Rodaron hacia el escritorio, y uno de ellos, se pegó con una de las patas, provocando que se moviera, y los frascos, que el profesor había dejado en el borde, cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose y, por ende, revolviéndose el contenido de ambos.

-¡Perfecto hermano!- dijo Fred con un labio roto, pero no por ello menos sonriente. George le respondió. Se incorporaron antes que la poción los tocase a ellos, cosa que no se podía decir de Severus, quien tenía ya un poco de cada poción en sus pies. Un humo azul comenzó a elevarse, y fue cuando los gemelos emprendieron la fuga.. Ya después Snape les bajaría puntos.

* * *

El sopor que se vivía en clase de Binns era realmente desesperante. Hasta Hermione había estado cabeceando durante un buen rato. De los demás ya ni es necesario explicar. Era la última clase antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

-¡Profesor Binns! Necesito a Potter, Granger y Weasley- La profesora McGonagall había entrado de golpe. Al escucharla, todo los alumnos se habían sentado derechos en sus pupitres, aparentando tomar apuntes. Ella los miró con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada.

El trío dorado metió sus cosas en la mochila y salió del aula, casi agradecidos con la mujer. Poco mas y hubieran roncado. Se miraban entre ellos, tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Según recordara, Harry no había tenido sueños/ pesadillas/ visiones o algo semejante que lo relacionara con Voldemort. Mucho menos ardor en la cicatriz.

Recorrieron todo el camino hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, y poco después se encontraban bajo la mirada penetrante del viejo de ojos azules con particulares gafas de media luna. Tenía los dedos entrelazados. Para variar.

-McGonagall, ve por el por favor- pidió el director. La aludida asintió y salió de ahí, dejando a unos chicos poco mas que intrigados.

-Se que les extrañará que los llame, pero es que estamos teniendo un erm... caso especial- parecía que encontraba dificultad para hablar. Se levantó y dio les dio la espalda. –Verán, todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estarán ocupados esta navidad-

-Señor, nosotros no estamos en la Orden- se le escapó a Harry. Hermione lo silenció con la mirada.

-Tiene razón señor Potter- Dumbledore sonrió –Pero deseaba ver si podían cumplir una pequeña misión que nos ha salido... extra- se volvió. –Como dije, todos tienen algo que hacer, y como ustedes serán los únicos Gryffindor que se queden esta noche en la torre....Es todo lo que necesitamos, una noche para que la poción regenerativa esté lista. Creo que lo mas indicado sería ustedes nos ayudaran-

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?- preguntó Ron. Mas le valió no hacerlo. En ese momento entró la estricta profesora de transfiguraciones. Pero no iba sola. Traía en brazos un bulto de tela. Y del bulto salía un llanto que inundaba la habitación.

-Verán... El profesor Snape.... sufrió un pequeño accidente....-

* * *

-¡Cierra la boca!- gritó Ron desesperado a un pequeño de meses que descansaba en sus brazos.

-¡Ron! Esa no es forma de hablarle a un niño- le riñó la castaña.

-Perdona Mione, pero cuando el niño es un mocoso llorón, creo que si es- se defendió el pelirrojo. El pequeño Severus lo miró como enojado por unos momentos, y luego redobló su llanto. Ron trataba de cargarlo sin lastimarlo, cosa bastante difícil, ya que el nunca tuvo hermanos pequeños para hacer eso. (Recordando que Ginny es solo un año menor que él). –Vamos Harry, es tu turno de cargarlo-

-No, yo lo traje todo el camino- el chico de ojos verdes miró con miedo el bulto. –Creo yo que Hermione no lo ha cargado- sonrió con malicia.

-Es cierto. Mione, tu turno- Ron levantó al bebé y se lo pasó a la castaña, pero ésta lo rechazó.

-Lo siento, yo soy la que corrige sus ensayos- y con una risita traviesa volvió a sumergirse en la lectura de los pergaminos que tenía enfrente.

Las horas pasaban y el niño seguía con su drama, logrando por fin que Harry se fuera a las habitaciones, alegando dolor de cabeza y que Hermione se levantara de mal humor.

-Bien, ¡Basta! Es todo, dámelo Ron, yo lo cuidaré- Tomó al bebé en brazos con delicadeza, y lo acomodó en su regazo. Comenzó a decirle cosas cariñosas y hacerle juegos, logrando que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, el pequeño guardara silencio. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en los brazos de la muchacha y recostó su cabecita.

-Que tierno se ve- susurró ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Tierno? El mocoso casi acaba con mis oídos. Yo me voy a descansar. Nos vemos mañana, te toca cuidarlo por la noche.- y sin mas, salió corriendo a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Pero a la morena no le importó. Ella seguía arrullando en sus brazos al pequeño Severus, que dormía tranquilamente, casi pareciendo un pequeño angelito.

"_Y pensar que puede llegar a ser una pesadillo_" pensó la chica, con un estremecimiento recorriéndole la espalda. El niño se movió en sueños.

Subió a sus habitaciones, y para su sorpresa, había ahí una cuna perfectamente arreglada, con todos los juguetes que un pequeño podía desear. Recostó al bebé ahí y luego ella se puso el pijama. El niño abrazó un dragón de peluche verde.

La muchacha le acarició los escasos cabellos de su cabecita.

-Buenas noches pequeño Severus- y sin mas, se fue a dormir a su cama.

* * *

A eso de la media noche unos extraños sonidos despertaron a la castaña. Tardó unos momentos en recordar los sucesos de la tarde y su extraña misión. Se restregó los ojos con aspecto cansado y buscó el producto del ruido.

Venía de la cuna. Se asomó a ella.

El bebé estaba sollozando. Pero no como haciendo berrinche. Mas bien como si algún recuerdo, sueño o pesadilla le atormentase. Negaba con su pequeña cabecita, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos en sueños.

Luego de vino el llanto. Hermione se aterró. De seguro, por muy bebé que fuera, todavía tenía presente toda su vida pasada. Lo tomó nuevamente en brazos.

-Tranquilo bebé, tranquilo- Recordó una vieja y corta canción de cuna que su mamá le cantaba tiempo atrás, cuando ella era una cría.

Este nene lindo 

_Se quiere dormir,_

_Y el pícaro sueño_

No quiere venir 

El bebé Severus dejó de moverse en sus brazos, pero aún respiraba con dificultad. Apretó el cuello del camisón de ella en sus débiles puños, como si sintiera alguna fuerza que le brindara y se apoyó con mas fuerza en ella.

La canción era una tontería, pero al menos parecía dar resultado. El pequeño se estaba tranquilizando.

Este nene lindo 

_Que nació de noche_

_Quiere que lo lleven_

_A pasear en coche._

Sonrió con picardía ante la sola idea de su profesor de pociones paseando en coche. El niño se había tranquilizado completamente. Hermione dudó si dejarlo nuevamente en la cuna o llevarlo con ella.

Aún recordaba cuando le tocaba arrullar a sus primos que se asustaban con las tormentas. Claro que ahora era diferente. El era el profesor mas temido y odiado de Hogwarts. Lo miró nuevamente. La inocencia de la niñez resaltaba en su rostro. No podía odiarlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y bajó a desayunar a las cocinas, tratando de no llamar la atención con el bebé que llevaba en brazos. De un momento a otro estaría la poción para volverlo a normalidad.

El pequeño estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado, según la opinión de Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó al infante, mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Para su sorpresa, el niño alzó sus manitas cerradas y soltó una pequeña risita. Pareciera mentira, pero era una risa nerviosa. Como si alguna vez le hubiesen prohibido reír.

La chica sintió un quemazón en su interior, cierto rencor contra la persona que había hecho eso a un niño. Ella no sabía la triste historia de la infancia de Severus, por lo que sus pesquisas no llegaron a nada más.

-¿Señorita Granger?- El profesor Dumbledore hizo aparición antes que llegara a su destino. Tenía un vasito para niños en la mano, del cual salía humo.

-¿Es la poción?- preguntó Hermione. Él asintió. Ella sintió como un deje nacía en su interior, pero no dijo nada. Acercó a Severus para que Dumbledore pudiera darle el contenido del vaso. Y el niño apartó el vaso con su manita.

Varias veces intentaron hacerlo, pero el pequeño estaba empeñado en no tomar nada.

-Permítame profesor- dijo la chica. Tomó el vaso y lo acercó a los labios del niño, que para gran sorpresa de los presentes, bebió el líquido con avidez. Comenzó a llorar, pero a los pocos segundos cesó el llanto, ya que la transformación estaba haciéndose patente.

Depositó al niño en el suelo cuando era lo suficientemente grande para sostenerse en pie. Un momento después era el temible profesor de pociones.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en el comedor- dijo agriamente el profesor, como si nada pasara. Hermione le miró y echó a correr en busca de sus amigos. En el camino hizo nota mental de no volver a hacerle favores al profesor de pociones. Sin importar la situación.

Severus miró al profesor Dumbledore con duda.

-Severus... ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió ayer?- el director parecía estar tanteando el terreno. Éste tardó un poco en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, no estaba precisamente alegre.

-Si-

-¿Y...?-

-Si me tiene en alguna estima- cerró los ojos, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad –dígale a la chica que no recuerdo nada- y se encaminó a sus amadas mazmorras, dejando al director con la respuesta muriéndose en los labios.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Se nota que no tenía nada que hacer? Se agradecen comentarios.


	2. Notas

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo siento mucho, tal vez se me olvidó decirlo, pero SI era la único capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Les diré la verdad. Quería hacerlo una historia grande, de muchos, muchos mas capítulos, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos ando en un pequeño proyecto de fic. Un Severus-Tonks, y el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo uso para seguir escribiendo ese.

Ahora, como antes mencioné, tengo el tiempo contando en la PC. O al menos el tiempo que dedico a escribir, por que si en el trabajo me atrapan haciendo otra cosa yo creo que me cuelga y me deportan de regreso a mi querida patria.

Me alegra que les haya gustado, y todavía mas que se tomaran la molestia de dejarme RR. En un principio no pensaba publicarla, pero la verdad es que lo hice. Jejejeje. A mi me sonó extraña.

Me imaginaba a Snape como bebé por mucho, mucho tiempo, pasando las fiestas navideñas y todo eso con Hermione, pero como dije antes, el tiempo es lo que menos sobra en mi vida, por lo que me tuve que conformar con esta pequeña historia.

Por cierto, no soy de Costa Rica. Resulta que soy una mexicanita (si, soy pequeña), que en estos momentos está pasando una temporada en tierras ticas. Es muy bonito por acá, les recomiendo mucho venir, solo que no lo hagan en tiempos de lluvias. Y si lo hacen, traigan sombrilla, impermeable, botas y todas aquellas cosas que el hombre inventó contra esta clase de cosas.

Ahora, una pregunta. Como se habrán dado cuenta, resulta que tengo mas historias de un solo capítulo que otras, y estaba pensando en sacar unos **drabbles**. Siento que me va mejor en esos, cortos, sencillos y concisos, y no necesito estar pensando en un capítulo con continuidad cada cierto tiempo. Ya me dirán ustedes si quieren que los escriba, la verdad es que ni se. Por el momento gracias.

Atte.

_Nimwen_

__

* * *


End file.
